Welcome On Board
by Angela Rae
Summary: Paige began as a serving girl at a tavern in tortuga... until Jack Sparrow came and offered her a job aboard the black pearl. It leads to places Paige never thought she would venture. Frst Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: However much I wish I did, I do not own PoTC or Jack Sparrow.

_Chapter 1: Can You Cook?_

The smoke in _The Black Duck _could have possibly suffocated any weaker of people, but every person in this small tavern was a regular and quite possibly weretoo drunk to notice the thickness of the smoke billowing around their heads every time they took a breath.

"Out of curiosity how long until my shift is over Paul?" Paige, the woman that spoke these words was surprisingly beautiful for being in such a place. Her crimson red dress was low cut to reveal her ample cleavage, giving her the look of a whore but as soon as you allowed your gaze to wander away from her chest and look into her green eyes, you'd regret ever thinking such a thought.

"Two hours. Ye've only been here for but a few. Why d'you wanna leave so early girly?" Paul was the owner of the tavern and the only one ever allowed to poor the rum or any other popular drink out of the bottle. He was considerably taller than anyone sitting around idly and would have been handsome if he hadn't allowed the tire to form around his belly, giving him a cheery but imposing air.

"I've been bum has been groped 6 times, my breasts have been fondled twice, and at least four men and two women have asked me how much I charge for an hour. There's one over there in the back that keeps trying to pull me onto his lap, and the next time he does it I'm going to accidently fall onto his crotch with my knee." She smiled at him in a good-naturedly way that he had known to learn meant that she would do it and not think twice about what it could mean in the end for her.

"Avoid doing that me girl, I'm pretty sure he'll be right sloshed in a couple of minutes anyways." He smiled at her as he poured more rum into mugs and handed them to her, pointing to which tables needed to be served… one of which was the table in question.

"Thanks so very much. Couldn't someone else do it?" She glanced at the door as a group of men walked in… "_Pirates, yo ho" _was what came to the girls mind. She set down the mugs and brushed back her brazen red hair. It was the only thing that didn't look bleak in this shack… except for the trinkets in the hair of the pirate that fairly ran into the bar.

"What the hell? Who is that?" She pointed the group out to Paul, whom shrugged his shoulder and turned away to get more bottles. He always did that, ignored her when she was supposed to be working but wanted a question asked. She flipped her middle finger up towards his back and grabbed the mugs of beer, watching the newest additions to the tavern out of the corner of her eye. _"That one man already looks like he's hammered out of his mind… now he wants more? Jeez! He better be a good tipper…" _

As soon as she finished delivering the first of the drinks and picking up the empty mugs to be "washed" and refilled, she went to the table where the drunken fondler was sitting.

"Here's your rum, now drink it down and have a good… What are you doing!" The man had put his hands onto her hips and was trying to pull her forward so that he could nuzzle his face into her cleavage.

"Mmm… A wench like you should just sit down and have a little fun with me... now!" His glazed over eyes attempted to focus on her face and look imposing, but all he did was annoy the hell out of Paige, and annoying her any farther was really not something he should have been attempting to do. She leaned back and put her foot onto the wooden bar placed between the two legs of his chair.

"Awe, now really baby, is that was I should do? I can think of some great things to do to have fun." She batted her eyelashes at home and trailed her hand down his chest leaning in close enough that she could smell the rum on his breath and the sweat on his body. He started to lean forward, closing his eyes in preparation to plant his lips on hers – at least that's how it seemed – and let out a girlish squeal when she pulled back suddenly, hooked her foot under the wooden bar and flipped his chair over onto its back.

"That, for example, was a mighty lot of fun." She said with a slight smirk as she began to walk away. When she walking past the table which was full of the newest addition to the tavern, the pirates, she glanced down at them but made eye contact with certain brown eyes that were outlined by char kohl. The staring contest that was silently initiated was broken off by a roar coming from the direction of the back.

"You… You wench! You whore! You downright… I'm going to kill you! I'm going to… I'm going to… I'm going to strangle you and then I'm going to feed you to my dogs."

Paiges eyes widened and the pirate in front of her glanced over her shoulder, lookingtowards where the noise was coming from. It was obvious that the man she had just happened to flip onto his back was mad… after all, who would want to be bested by a woman – even if you were falling over drunk in the first place.

"I'll be right back to take your order. Just… hold on a minute." She turned around to see him lumbering – more like stumbling – towards her… she wouldn't have been very afraid except she had miscalculated his size. He towered over her 5'8" inches and looked like he had enough rage to match up to that too. Paige turned around and sprinted over to the bar, grabbing an empty bottle of rum which Paul had just placed onto the counter and threw it at her attacker. It hit him straight in the forehead and bounced right off.

"Okay then… that definitely wasn't expected." She turned around for a moment to grab something else to hit him with, or to wait for Paul to help her out, when she felt two arms wrap around her slender waist.

"Shit! Let go of me! You damned scallywag! I swear, I'm going to rip your nuts off and fry them up if you don't let. Me. Down!" Paige began kicking her feet in frustration as the arms around her tightened, and then suddenly loosened just before she was about to give up and play dead.

"What the…" As she slid to the floor she turned around to look at the hulk of a man lying on the ground with a large goose-egg looking bump raising on his head.

" Ye've got to hit 'em 'ard enough to break the damned bottle, luv. It won't do a damned thing if it bounces off the skull." The pirate fairly slurred as he held up the rest of the broken bottle in his hand… which was only the neck of the bottle.

"I had that completely under control thank you. He would've stopped eventually." She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, which only proved to make her cleavage look deeper and felt her eyes begin to narrow when she noticed where he was fairly obviously staring… considering his face was tilted downwards towards her chest like he was about to dive into the ocean.

"Would you like something to drink, or would you like to stare at my chest all day? Either one will probably end you up on your back in pain eventually." She smiled as she walked up to him saucily and slid her finger down his chest, staring up at him seductively.

He watched her finger and swayed back and forth for a moment, almost as if he were rocking on his feet, and smiled at her in a mischievous sort of way. "Girly, I'm sure that staring at your chest all day would be amusing, but I would rather see _you _lying on _your _back."

Paige's eyebrow began to raise and she continued to smile at him, pressing her chest flush against his and winked at him. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you darling." Paige raised her knee sharply and drove into the pirates' groin. He crumpled over and groaned in pain. When she turned around Paul was staring at her, his blue eyes dark with frustrating.

"Just one night you can't go without hurting, maiming, or kneeing a man in the nuts! Do ye know who ye just kneed me darling little Paige? Mr. Captain Jack Sparrow, the Captain of_ the Black Pearl_."

Paige turned around, shock apparent in her green eyes, and started down at the man whom was slowly unfolding himself from the standing fetal positing that he had recently been in to stand only a few inches above Paige's height. He looked at her with something completely unexpected… amusement.

"I've been smacked almost ten times since I set foot in Tortuga, but that has to be the first time that any lass has chosen to kick me in me family jewels." He rubbed at his groin for a moment, and Paige glanced down at his hand being as blatant and bold as he and his pirate friends were while staring at her chest.

"Like what you see, girly? Or would you like a closer look?" He winked at her and swayed his hips in her general direction. That drunken look wasn't nearly as endearing as Paige was sure Mr. Sparrow thought it was.

"Would you like to take a closer look at my knee again?" She glared at him but the glare quickly devolopped a case of daggers when he started laughing at her.

"Can you cook?" He gave her a good once over, skimming her body from head to toe, only lingering on her cleavage for a moment this time before staring into her eyes.

"What does it matter to you?" She stared back into his eyes boldly and put her hands onto her shapely hip and cocking it just so in defiance. The question had caused a tad bit more shock to her system then was expected. Going from kicking him in the groin to if she could cook.

"Yes, the girly can cook. She picked up some sort of skill from her mother, bless her soul, when she was alive. Why, pray tell, are ye asking?"

"I need to find me a wench to do some cooking. This girly here seems next to perfect for it."

"You've got to be kidding me." If it were possible for Paige's draw to drop any lower, it would be touching the floor and picking up some of the dirt lying there.

"Girly, I don't think so. I'm as completely serious as Captain Jack Sparrow can be, savvy?" He smiled and waved his hands around in a comical fashion, which probably to him wasn't comical at all.

_God help me, I should've let the drunk catch me. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Need I say it? Jack Sparrow and the characters of PotH are not mine… but – they live in my fridge.

A/N: I realized after the last chapter how short it truly was. Therefore, I'm going to attempt to make this one a bit longer… bear with me!

Chapter 2: Proper Position

Jack Sparrow was a pirate like no other. He would pillage a man's ship and if need be would burn it into the sea. A first good difference was if the situation called for that, he would first put the sailors of said crew into a good sturdy row boat and direct them towards a port. There had been more than once when young women were found on the ships that Jack's crew had overtaken, but never once had a one been touched in any harmful way. Rape and beatings were not something taken kindly by the crew of the pearl, and never would be. He and his crew would only kill if absolutely necessary and the only time that truly stuck out like a sore thumb was when he had shot Barbossa, mutinous bastard that he was, through the heart.

No one who didn't know Mr. Sparrow on a very personal level knew that he was unlike some tales say… tales of the ruthlessness of jack and his crew aboard the pearl. The fact that he had regained control over his ship pushed people to believe the legends, rumors and tales that were started by the pearls crewmembers themselves.

Therefore, when Paige realized who was standing before her, and when the information sunk in that he was going to… what? Buy her? She wasn't whole heartedly overjoyed. It was quite the opposite, in fact, and she was going to make it known. Even if the man was drunk he wouldn't treat her like a common wench.

"Excuse me? You think that you're somehow going to buy me?" Paige stepped forward but found that Paul, as annoying as he could sometimes be, was holding her upper arm and holding her back. The pressure alone was enough to make her roll her eyes in his general direction over her shoulder.

Jack saw this and his lips casually drifted upwards at the corners into a lazy smile. Nodding his head as if to agree with what Paul had just done… or was it with what Paige had said… to say the least, it was enraging to Paige.

"Aye lass, I fully intend to do just that! Ye obviously don't 'ave too much of a lady like way of lookin' at things, other wise that bear of a man wouldn't be on 'is purdy face," Jacks right hand was making circular motions off at an odd angle while the other flung backwards behind him to motion to the man. The force that he threw his hand with, throwing being the best verb that Paige could think of, made his body turn slightly with it so that he had both arms spread outwards from his body. "Or perhaps ye are quite the lady, ignorin' the fact that that's mighty doubtful so far from where ye' be workin'… In a place like this, dressed in a dress like that… Ye won't be to much of a distraction to me men if they know ye won't lie on ye back and spread ye legs for 'em… We just won't have ye in dressed like that except for special occasions." He turned to her, his hands still making crazy motions. One hand connected into the fact of one of his crew members that was staring distractedly at a whore walking by and fell backwards into a chair sitting behind him. He turned to his crew without noticing the one sitting down with a very obvious red mark marring his face and at the mention of them.

"Why on earth would I ever actually agree to going with you anywhere?" Paige, much to her annoyance, could actually think of a few reasons why it wouldn't be such a terrible idea, and more than one of why it most definitely would. She put her hand to her hair distractedly and began to twirl a wayward strand between her fingers, causing it to curl slightly.

"Do ye really enjoy ye life so much here that ye would like to stay? If so, I'm sure we could find another lass somewhere in this town!" He shrugged dramatically at Paige and swung his body around. It struck Paige as odd how he seemed to turn his body after his hands were in mid swing. She watched him sway back towards his table where mugs of rum sat only partially drank. After he had sat down once more, Paige walked over and put her hands flat on the table and stared at Jack expressionlessly.

"If I did go with you, would I get paid?" She glances around the table at the other pirates, whom were watching her as attentively as they could without having daggers thrown at them from her eyes, while she was waiting for Jack's reply. He sat back and stroked the braids made from his chin hair and gained a somewhat thoughtful look in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed the rum of the pirate next to him and began taking a long drink while watching Paige, making noncommittal noises in his throat.

"'ow much do ye git paid 'ere, miss?" The man beside Jack spoke up, glancing at Jack after he did as if afraid of the drunken pirate hitting him much like he had the man that was now sitting on the opposite table as Jack, directly beside where Paige was leaning. The man who had spoken had blonde hair and a scar going through his eyebrow and across his very blue eye. Paige found herself smiling slightly at him before responding clearly.

"I get paid ten shilling a night tips non-included." While she was answering this, and smiling at the man who was smiling kindly back at her, she didn't realize that Jack's eyes had somehow drifted from her face and down to her bosom. Leaning forward on the table had revealed a lot more than originally intended and Jack was going to take full advantage of that fact until she noticed.

"I'll pay ye twenty five shillings a night, plus tips if the men are willing to give 'em." He nodded as if the deal were sealed and stuck out his hand across the table. Paige dragged her eyes from the blonde man and stared down at his hand.

"I'm not done asking questions yet, so put that there hand down." She stood up straight and crossed her arms over her cleavage, effectively cutting off each man's view at her chest.

Jack frowned slightly and shrugged, more disappointed at the lack of view then by her refusing to shake his hand just yet, and waved his outstretched hand for her to go on before taking another crew members rum.

"Well speak up then, the rum is gettin' warm!" He cringed as he took a long mouthful of rum, unwilling to spit it back out even though it tasted vilely tepid.

"Would there be any expectation for me to be on my back with my legs spread at any time?" She waves one hand downwards towards her legs and cocked a hip slightly, as if in preparation for defiance if he were to say yet.

"Lass, ye wouldn't be expected to do anything ye didn't want to. Although I can't say that it would be refused from any mate on that ship after a few weeks away from Tortuga and its lasses." Sparrow raised almost empty mug at one of the whores that was heading over in their direction and downed the last of the drink, cringing once more as the warm rum touched his tongue. The whore sat down onto Jacks lap and smiled at him seductively.

"Want a ride baby? I promise I'm the best in the house. Don't you be bothering with Paige, she isn't nearly as good as I am." She tucked one of Jacks braids behind his ear and moved to take his hat off his head, but her hand was caught before it even touched the brim.

"Viola, I swear to god if you interrupt my stuff for your business I'm going to shove a mug up your arse. Back off now and come back when the conversations over." Paige had moved around the table and was grasping Viola's hand in her own, tugging on backwards until she fell off Jack's lap and landed on the floor on said arse.

"Damn it Paige, why do you have to be that way. A girl can't get herself any work with you around." Viola glared at Paige before hauling herself off the ground and winking at Jack, who looked thoroughly amused at the passing events, before sauntering away, yelling over her shoulder, "you know where to find me boys!" and ducking behind the bar as Paige threw the mug that was closest to her in Viola's general direction.

"Well then, ye may just be a tad bit interesting to be on me ship." Jack's eyebrows had risen slightly but other than that he looked nonchalant. The other men at the table looked slightly taken aback by the fact that Paige had just thrown a thick glass mug at another female for next to no reason.

"Lass, I think that if ye be acting like that on the ship, no one will be bothering ye." The man sitting on the opposite side of Jack from the blonde blue eyed pirate smiled at her. He was a bit older and had almost black hair that seemed to be thinning and was developing a serious case of graying. He was round around the belly and it gave him a pleasant look. When he spoke up again, it was to Jack.

"Tis bad luck to be bringing lasses, especially young lasses, onto the ship… but this here girl may just be able to hold her own against the men… and Anna Marie." He nodded his head knowingly and nudged Jack roughly, causing Jack to almost topple over in his chair.

"Aye, that seems to be the situation Gibbs. I can't say that me crew would enjoy a bottle over the skull though." Paige winced as everyone except Jack reached up to their heads and rubbed their skulls gently. Jack grinned disarmingly and handed another mug to Paige.

"Ye don't have to decide just yet… but can ye decide by the time ye get back with me rum?" He nodded as if it should be agreed, which it was a good guess that it was since she hadn't accepted his offer yet and therefore was still simply a bar maid.

"Fine, I'll have an answer then I get back over here." Paige grabbed every other mug that was at the table, putting cups inside the other and carrying them slowly over to the bar where Paul was waiting with a new bottle of rum uncorked and ready for pouring.

"Are you going to accept?" Paul's question caught Paige off guard and she stared up at him in confusion.

"I'm not sure… I don't know if it's a terribly good idea. It seems stupid to get myself stuck on a pirate ship without knowing where it's going." He chucked as he filled the last mug and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lass, I think that you should take a risk and go. Worse that could happen is that he drops you off on a desert island and you have to lasso a couple of sea turtles with the hair from your back." He was completely laughing now, guffawing while slapping his hand on the bar counter.

"That's so far from funny, but maybe you're right." She grabbed the rum and walked back deftly to the table where the pirates were sitting with their hands already outstretched for the rum, Jack almost lying on the table to get his first.

Paige smirked at the men and held the rum above her head, laughing as they all followed it with their eyes and then with their hands. She lowered the rum again and then dropped it on the table, one mug landing directly in front of jack and splashing him in the face. He licked the table and grabbed the mug, downing half of it in one swallow.

"Jeez. That's interesting. Men that are weak against rum. Dandy. Well Mr. Sparrow, I have my answer for you." Paige took a deep breath and let it out at Jack's expression.

"What?" Paige frowned down at him as he looked at her with his mouth in a pucker and his eyes squinting at her.

"Never call me Mister anything lass, I'm captain, _captain _Jack Sparrow if anything. Or just Jack to ye!" He smiled as if he had revealed a golden treasure and raised his mug to her. "But, on that note, what's ye decision?"

Taking yet another deep breath, Paige began to talk.

"I don't enjoy it living here and I don't fully enjoy working at this bar either… Though I love the people here and I will return to visit them any time we're in por-" Jack cut her off smartly with a smug look across his face.

"Ye be coming with us then." Paige rolled her eyes at his surety and shrugged.

"Well, when you put it that way. I guess I am."

"Excellent! Well lass, pack ye bags! We're going to the pearl!"

_Hopefully I won't regret it a couple days across the ocean either. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Usual thing… I don't own them, but they'rewillingly stayingin my closet…

Jack: Save us, please…

Moi: Quiet you!

Jack: Meep… Can I have more rum than?

Moi: Later…

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. Had an issue with my hard drive (External, where I keep the chapters) I happened to lose my 2.0 USB cord… Bought another one today.

Chapter 3: Oh Me Oh My!

**Jack P.O.V.**

Jack Sparrow smirked slightly and motioned for the bar maid walking past to take the empty mugs. He stood and began walking quickly away with nigh a word to the men sitting at the table staring at his back.

Gibbs was the first to fully collect his senses and rushed after Jack, the others soon following. By the time they had caught up to the tall pirate he was already half way to the docks.

"Prey tell, Captain, why we just hired on a woman to cook for us," Gibbs hands flailed around his head in emphasis as he said this, "when we 'ave perfectly capable seaworthy men to do it? Anna Maria was enough bad luck, don't ye say?" He was looking around at the other men whom were nodding in short agreement when an apple connected sharply with his head.

"What the…?" Jack turned around at Gibbs talking and smiled when he saw Anna Maria herself walk purposely towards them.

"I be a better man than anyone of ye dogs and a damn fine pirate to. If ye 'ave a problem with that ye can discuss it with me sword and dagger!" She glared at every man and regarded Jack with narrowed eyes, though he could see a glimmer of amusement there. All the other men saw was sheer malice.

Jack swayed on spot while Gibb's fell over apologies, still waving his hands about. He was cut off by Jack's voice.

"Mate, that hand waving ye be doing, ye shouldn't be doing. Someone who may not be doing what they should be doing may see ye doing it." As the crew stared on in confusion, Jack emphasized his words with hand gestures almost identical to Gibbs own.

Jack swung in the direction of Anna Maria and smiled at her charmingly, gold teeth standing out against his tanned face.

"As for you, lass, whether ye be man, woman or eunuch, like Will Turner for example, ye are a part of me crew and will be treated the same as all the other men if ye wish it, therefore, ye wish ye were man and we talk of men as man talk of man. So there was nothing of ill will said, savy?"

Everyone, including Anna Maria, looked even more fitly confused as Jack finished speaking and glanced at each other for moments after their captain began to walk away towards the docks once more, but they began to chase him when he called back,

"As for the lass… well she be my concern!"

**Paige P.O.V.**

After giving Jack Sparrow, _Captain _Jack Sparrow, her reply she walked quickly towards the bar chanting in her head with the rhythm of her feet hitting the hard floor, "Don't run, don't run." As soon as she got behind the bar she sunk to the ground.

"As nice as it is to see you level with my crotch, are you going to tell me what happened to just sit in my way all day?" Paul glanced down at her darkly before refocusing on the drinks he was pouring over her. A stack of mugs were set onto the counter above her head and Paige pulled her knees to her chest and squealed into the folds of her dress. Once the filled drinks were taken away by the waiting Bar maid, Paul squatted down before Paige and pushed on her until she was looking at him.

"Well? What'd you say? Did you tell the scallywag to find himself another wench? Or... Nah, you wouldn't have done that. You never would've agreed to such an idea." At the expression on the girls face in front of him, Paul pulled back slightly and frowned darkly, "You agreed?"

"Um… If I say no now, would be able to be convinced to believe me?" She stared up at him, the doubt and regret slowly beginning to shine in her eyes as it took root in her mind.

"You did than… Well what are you going to do? What am I going to do one bar maid less, one that can and will actually stand up for herself with out being on her back first." He shook his head as he glanced across the tavern towards the bar maid that had taken Paige's place quickly after she had began talking to Jack. The girl's blonde hair was bunched into the fist of some young pirate and she was being kissed brutally on the mouth and neck. Instead of jumping to her help, Paul watched as pirates and patrons alike jeered and cheered the couple on.

"Why is it always stupid girl's." Paul muttered as he turned his back to the scene and got on the floor next to Paige. The sentence was more of a statement than a question and Paige just slowly nodded, understanding in a way where Paul was coming from.

"They're not so bad. It's just difficult for them to think about anything but the way to their next meal and how hard they're going to have to work for it." Paige got to her knees and looked at the girl, the girls eyes fairly lit up the room when the man slipped a few shillings into the palm of her hand and whispered into her ear.

"What's going on?" Paul whispered close to Paige's ear.

"Do you want to know what it looks like, my best assumption of it or the furthest thing from the truth?" Paige glanced down at Paul before beginning to rummage around the bar for a bottle of something to drink.

"Tell me all three and I'll pick which ever I prefer the best," He stared at Paige as she grabbed an unopened bottle and uncorked the top. "also, because this is – from the looks of things today – the last time that you'll be working here for a while I won't make you pay for that there bottle of rum."

Paige raised the bottle to him with a slightly arched eyebrow and took a long swig from the bottle before turning her body around and falling heavily onto her bottom again with a small burp.

"What it looks like and my assumption of it is the same. She's being pre paid for her _services _later," Paige stared at Paul and moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively while licking her lips. Paul squirmed slightly while he watched this but forced himself to keep no expression on his face, pretending to act thoughtful of which he would choose from the options presented to him. "Now, for the one we both know isn't true. He was tipping her for her serving skills."

Paul snorted and grabbed the now half full bottle away from Paige.

"As long as it's after we're done work for the evening she can have all the joy of serving what ever man just got dirtier." He cringed at the thought and stared at Paige in mock horror.

"Indeed. If he wakes up with a sore groin that itches like bristles in midsummer," Paige bent over her knees chuckling heartily and smiled up at Paul, who smiled back for a moment but his eyebrows quickly creased into a frown.

"You need to be going. You should be packing for a long sea voyage or something similar." Paul stood up and held out his hand to help Paige to do the same. She glared at his hand and refused to take it, staying seated where she was.

"Throw me to the dungeons why don't you?" She grimaced before grabbing his hand finally and helping him to haul her to her feet. She put her hands onto the counter and lifted herself up to sit on the edge.

"So, what do you think? Am I about to get myself raped and beaten on a pirate ship?" Her facial expression which was jovial and gay betrayed the panic in her eyes.

"I sure don't know how to answer that. I know that if anything happens to you his boat will meet the bottom of the sea personally." Pauls hands were rested on Paige's shoulders and he gently pushed her towards the open tavern door.

"I know that you'd _avenge _me against _The Black Pearl. _Well, maybe if you found some people crazy enough to attempt it, and who thought they were fact enough to catch it." She smiled and began to walk away from her dear friend and confidant.

"Paige, my girl, could you do me one favor?" Paul had to yell over the usual roar of voices in the crowded space.

"What?" Paige stared back at Paul who smiled mischievously at her and winked.

"Don't let the door hit you on the arse on your way out!"

Paige grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at Paul. It just so happened to be a table leg that was never retrieved and when she threw it, it flew end over end. When it reached not more then a foot away from Paul he moved quickly to the side before gasping in utter shock when the leg smashed into some of the bottles of the finest rum and brandy in the tavern.

"Oh shit… Bye! See you when I'm in port again." Paige backed towards the door and began to run backwards when Paul glared up at her.

"Paige!" Paul's voice was a mere whisper to the sound of Paige's shoes hitting the pavement as she ran to pack for her new life.

**Jack's P.O.V. **

"Now, Captain, I admit to bein' a wee bit nervous 'bout this lass coming aboard, but the wait is putting ants into the men's britches if ye knew what I be getting at." Gibb's seemed to share the sentiment of the crew for he kept glancing at the shore, at Tortuga and at Lady Ameth's. a whore house that could easily be seen from sea.

"Soon she will come. Hopefully. She'll come because there is no better thing for her to do." Jack glanced at Gibbs and sighed heavily. "We'll leave here if the girl isn't here by the time I start to skitter also. So, soon." No sooner than the words at breezed through his mouth did a flash of red catch his eye on land.

"I believe, Mr. Gibb's, that there would be our newest addition there." Jack grinned widely and began walking towards the helm, preparing to look godly, or what he thought and hoped was godly, in preparation for her arrival.

Gibb's ran down the ship, shouting orders to what men were close by and simply telling others that they would be leaving port soon and to prepare quickly. Most men, although hearing Gibb's clearly, simply stood at the railing and watched as the red headed girl walked towards them dragging a large bag behind her with one hand, and carrying a much smaller one thrown over her shoulder. Once she reached the gangplank she smiled up at the men before swinging her body around, flinging the large bag up onto the boat.

The men stared at her in shock, and some with a little bit of annoyance, before slowly going back to do what they were supposed to be doing, preparing to leave port.

"So, Mr. Gibb's, where's the captain and where am I to put my things?" She smiled at him as she walked up the gangplank and stood onboard, glancing around at her new surroundings. She seemed completely oblivious to Jack, whom was still standing at the helm of the ship, and focused on everything else.

"He would be right over there, and ye can put those in the room beside the captain's quarters." He pointed out Jack's location first, and then pointed towards a set of stairs that led below.

Paige glanced at Jack than followed Gibb's finger to the stairs. Than she looked once more at Jack and put her right hand over her mouth, tears began to form in her eyes before she keeled over and began laughing.

"That's what everyone's intimidated about? What's he trying to do, look majestic?" Paige was still laughing as she dragged her bag down the stairs and slammed a door at the bottom.

Jack, who had heard her, walked over to Gibbs who was stifling a laugh himself.

"That was a little bit of a let down, now wasn't it?" Gibbs began to laugh just as hard as Paige had before looking at his captain. Jack's brow was creased in a frown and Gibbs stopped laughing immediately.

"It happens, captain, ye did look somewhat funny up there. Ye're chest all puffed out like a chicken." Gibbs walked away and began shouting orders once more, while Jack just stared down the stairs.

Neither one of them knew that right after slamming her door Paige had opened it again to listen. She softly closed it once more and leaned against it. She stared down at her bags trying to decipher what had just happened.

_Well that definitely didn't go as planned._

Walking over to her bed, stepping over her bags in the process, Paige lay on the rough covers staring at the cieling above her with out truly seeing it. So many thoughts were running through her head at once. Was Jack Sparrow everything that everyone thought he was? That display on the helm, or what ever it could be called, was absolutely rediculous and against all of the things she had heard about him. Fearsom?

An evil grin slowly spread across Paige's face, illuminating her eyes with a mischievious glint.

_Finding out exactly who, and what, Jack Sparrow is and is about is going to be a lot more interesting than originally thought._

"M'dear, I believe it's time that you came out of the cabin and gave the crew a proper hello!" Jack's voice pierced through the wood as if he were standing directly beside her, staring down at her expressive face with brooding eyes.

_Oh... Forgot about that part of this... Time to face the music._

A/N: Everyone review! I'll try to update again if everyone does. I'm going on holidays to visit my sister, but I'm bringing my laptop with me. I may be able to pull something out of my arse if people make sure to review and read!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Today's disclaimer is dedicated to my darling sister, whom (like me) truly wishes she owned Jack Spa- I mean Pirates of the Caribbean.

Jack: Bowahaha! You don't own me!

Moi: I may not own you but you're still bound and gagged inside my cupboard.

Jack: You… you tricked me into coming in here! You said there was rum.

Jenn: Believing her was definitely your downfall. Silly man. Can we keep him?

Moi: He must go on with the story. Paige will start getting board otherwise, unless the crew keeps her occupied.

Jack: where's the ale when you truly need it?

Moi + Jenn: Probably… being burned:D

A/N: Usual thing, sorry about the lack of updates. My sister finally persuaded me to update the story for her, using my not talking to her long as a blackmailing – I mean Bargaining tool.

Last time in _Welcome On Board_

Walking over to her bed, stepping over her bags in the process, Paige lay on the rough covers staring at the ceiling above her with out truly seeing it. So many thoughts were running through her head at once. Was Jack Sparrow everything that everyone thought he was? That display on the helm, or what ever it could be called, was absolutely ridiculous and against all of the things she had heard about him. Fearsome?

An evil grin slowly spread across Paige's face, illuminating her eyes with a mischievous glint.

_Finding out exactly who, and what, Jack Sparrow is and is about is going to be a lot more interesting than originally thought._

"M'dear, I believe it's time that you came out of the cabin and gave the crew a proper hello!" Jack's voice pierced through the wood as if he were standing directly beside her, staring down at her expressive face with brooding eyes.

_Oh... Forgot about that part of this... Time to face the music._

Chapter 4: The Sweeter The Tune

After Jack's voice had silenced on the other side of the door, no foot steps marked his leaving. In fact, nothing could be heard from the other side of the door at all…

_Well that's peculiar… Doesn't he, I don't know, breathe?_

Standing from where she had been on her bed she slowly walked towards the door, trying not to make any noise while doing so. As soon as she was standing in front of the door, she pressed her ear against the solid wood; not knowing that on the other side of the door Captain Jack sparrow was doing that very same thing.

From the other side of the door, Jack was quickly losing patience with the girl. Opening his mouth and pulling in a deep breath of air, he prepared to yell at the top of his lungs to make sure that she finally got his point that there was no escaping this little duty of hers.

The door continued to stand quiet in front of him, so Jack expelled one simple word as loud as he could… which turned out to be loud enough to rock the boat, shall we say.

"NOW!"

The door finally swung open to reveal a very red faced Paige. Stepping in closely to Jack, so that he could feel the warm rush of air from her breath, close enough that a dirty thought would connect them. She, very much as Jack had done a few moments before, took a very deep breath and if it were possible stepped closer to Jack still without touching him… though admittedly Jack felt the temptation to pull her roughly against his body.

"I WAS COMING!" She shouted loud enough that the boat not only rocked, the hair that had been sitting on Jack's face flew over his shoulder. It was as if a small hurricane had suddenly struck and all the little villagers were preparing to run for survival… which, from the sounds of the running feet above deck was what was happening.

"Captain, Captain! Something's in the water, it rocked the boat and… The whole crew felt it! What should we do?" The voice came from the top of the stairs, as if it were being yelled over a railing… which it more than likely was.

"Don't worry about it, Adam. It was simply the hurricane down here showing her spunk." Jack smiled down at her as he shook his head hard enough for the hair and braids to fling back into his face. He stepped back and motioned for her to go up the stairs before him, as if he would prefer not to have her at his back.

"After you, as I said before ye must be meeting the crew before I get Gibb's to explain to you what ye will be doing for the majority of your stay. Keep in mind that first impressions are key, for if you come off like someone they can play with they surely will." Jack smirked at her, as if he already knew that they were going to play with her regardless, which ironically was entirely true. He had told the crew before she even came aboard that they would be aloud to hassle her as long as they didn't do it to the point of harming her, or causing her to harm herself in any way.

"Fine, touch my arse as I walk up the stairs and I swear to god you'll be looking up at me from the bottom of them before the end of it." Paige smiled at Jack and the intent in her gaze proved to him that she was being completely honest, and that regardless as to whether or not she would get into any sort of trouble – such as being thrown off the boat – she would do it with a smile spread across her step and would get off the boat with a bounce in her step… assuming that the men didn't bind, gag and throw her off of the boat themselves.

She strode past him and began up the stairs, not noticing that as soon as she turned her back to him a grin spread across his cheeks and a twinkle entered his eye. The temptation to test her threat was almost overwhelming; after all… he was a pirate! His had was already reaching out when she turned around and placed her food squarely on his chest, bracing her hands on the walls preparing to push him backwards forcefully.

"I like it when they're feisty" His voice dropped to a purr as she glared down at him but as soon as she heard these words scarlet bled into her face. Whether from anger or embarrassment, Jack wasn't sure. She turned away abruptly, her long hair flipping behind her as if to wave the captain off as she would brush off a fly or spider, and walked up the stairs before he could confirm his thoughts.

Little did he know that the blush stayed stained on her cheeks, almost bright enough to blend with her crimson hair, right up until the point where she stepped into the sunlight and turned only to stare into the very naked chest, and very well developed chest, of a pirate that she definitely did not know well enough to be in such close proximities with without either fighting with or being equally undressed with. Her gaze dropped to her to the ground before she could feel the blush spread across her face once more. She began to raise her gaze, raking it across his body as she went. The obvious bulge in his pants made Paige's mouth curl up slightly into a smirk. She went slowly past that well developed chest to look up into the blue enough eyes that the sky almost paled in comparison. Those eyes, which caught her attention so obviously, stared down at her with equally obvious interest and curiosity; he reached out as if to stroke her hair before the hand was grabbed in midair.

"Now, Adam, is that any way to greet a guest. I'll leave the introd… actually. I'll introduce you myself. This here hurricane is named Paige. She may not be able to knock ye unconscious with an empty bottle of rum, but she will more than likely find some other suitable way of getting revenge on ye if ye do something wrong." Thinking that he had done his duty, Jack let go of the man's hand and stepped forward enough so that Adam had to back away from Paige. Finding it odd that Jack had said something that he surely had nothing about, except that the last time he had seen her attempt to defend herself with a bottle she had failed miserably, she turned to him with annoyance apparent across her features.

Before Paige even had even opened her mouth, Jack placed his hand firmly onto her lower back and began guiding her across the ship to another stair case that was by far less grandly made than the one leading down into the captain's cabins. There were hammocks across the walls, as if they were the walls, and a few men were lounging in some of them. When they saw the captain coming, they quickly jumped up, or rolled out of, the hammocks and fairly ran into the doorway that was at the end of the hallway. Chatter could be heard like the steady beat of the wings of a hundred hummingbirds beyond that doorway… and much to Paige's discomfort, which seemed to be directly where they were headed.

_It's now or never; it's time to… what on earth is that?_

What she hadn't originally heard when she had first began noticing the idle chatter from the room at the end of the hall, was a slight undertone… A melody that caught her and held on for dear life, for there wasn't words that could sway her, it was simply the tone, Someone humming or multiple individuals humming and singing wordlessly while a violin played in the background. Paige stopped short and turning towards Jack, her shock bled into her eyes.

"There's music here." She waved an arm haphazardly towards the direction of the sweet noise and glared up at his bewildered face.

"What's your point lass, what's wrong with a wee bit of music to tame a mans soul when no woman is around to tame his loins." He smirked at the shocked expression on her face, but it was more understandable than the glare that she had given him. Something he must ask about another day, he supposed. He began pushing her forward again, but she shook him off and strode forward herself, her long hair blowing behind her with her confident strides.

As soon as Paige's all too feminine body passed through the doorway the noise that had been her beacon faded, the only noise that was still there was the melody of the violin until it too faded into nothingness. The only thing that could be heard was the breathing of many men in a small space. She stepped forward and looked at Jack expectantly when he came into the room, his face continuing to be bewildered at the lack of noise.

'I believe this is the quietest that you sorry dogs have ever been in a very long time." Jack smiled at them all and pulled out a chair to sit down, leaving Paige standing where she had stepped aside. "I'd be a fool to introduce her, since everyone by now already knows that she's here and who she is. Therefore, you can either introduce yourselves or not… but I'm hungry, therefore, I'm going to eat and drink me self silly." With that, he picked up a bottle off the table beside him and began to chug the harsh liquid back. He didn't stop to breathe until it was all gone… rendering it in a few seconds from a half full bottle to an extremely empty bottle. He even sat with the bottles mouth tilted over his mouth for a few more moments to get the extra couple drops that slid down the inside of the bottle.

Paige watched as he did this, ignoring that everyone was staring at her. A man stood at the end of the table and began to stride towards her. He stopped and gave her a once over, making it obvious that he was looking over her from the bottom of her feet to the top of her red haired head. He smiled as if he enjoyed what he saw, and stared at her face only to see her smirk evilly. Confused by her reaction, he bushed a hand through his slightly wavy blonde hair. His face was not all sharp angles and rough edges, he looked like a boy that had finally become a man a few months before, for his face still held some of that youthful charm that wood lady's so easily. His grey eyes stared down into hers, and something passed between the two of them that Jack, who was looking on with a curious interest, didn't understand.

"Well, lass, might as well introduce me self. I be Pike, and it's by far a pleasure to be making your acquaintance." He reached out his left hand to Paige and smiled reassuringly, as if he wouldn't bite or pull her towards him if she were to take his hand. She reached out and did do just that, smiling back at him but with the evil look still in her eyes, and the evil smile still spread across her face. She pulled his arm to the side slightly, so that it wasn't sitting flush with his side any longer, and began to look his body from the toes to the top of his head much like what he had done to her… though hers seemed to be much more thorough. She turned him slowly with the arm that she held, and paid special attention on his arse that was covered tightly with cotton breeches. By the time that she had turned him back around, his face was as scarlet as Paige's had been. She shook his hand and smiled at him more warmly then before, happy that he had taken her little game and not ruined it for her.

"The name that you may call me is Paige, call me anything else and you will more than likely regret it. It's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance also Pike." She let go of him and sat down at the table, looking at Jack for some hint as to what she should do. Pike sat back down at a chair that was slightly across from Paige and to the left. Jack had begun grabbing food off of the large plates on the table. Apples, legs and thighs of meat were on plates, bottles of ale and so forth. Assuming that in a pirates world, simply taking what you can get is etiquette enough, Paige reached forward and grabbed anything that looked appetizing. Pike smiling reassuringly from across the table the entire time comforted Paige more than looking at Jack whom was ignoring her to stuff his face full of food and rum.

Paige began eating with her hands as soon as she had gotten as much food as she believed she was going to eat… she even began talking to everyone around her, a lot of different individuals began making idle chatter with her though some seemed still a bit more hostile to her then they truly should have been without knowing her… there were a few laughs, a few bottles of rum – more like 10 – that were drank down by everyone in the crowd of pirates.

By the time that half of the pirates were sleeping in their plates, or in their treasured rum, Paige was almost falling over herself from drunkenness and from fatigue. Deciding to go to sleep in her own bed rather than the alternative of sleeping around a bunch of drunken men that she didn't know very well, she stumbled to her feet and began walking towards the door. From behind her, a slight rustling could be heard.

"Where… where are you going girly? The party's just begun!" the voice of Jack Sparrow slurred to life behind her… For some reason, that voice made Paige a tad bit more uncomfortable than was originally planned.

"I'm going to sleep now, I'm very, very tired" she drew out the r's in very as if attempting to emphasize her point to him. She turned around slowly and was surprised to see him standing directly in front of her. Stumbling backwards she leaned against the doorway and stared at him.

"Well, why don't you come and sleep with me, it would be a dandy idea" Jack smiled at her seductively, or what was probably meant to be seductively, and put a hand out towards Paige. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, as if simply putting his hand out put him off balance, which was all the more convenient for Paige when she put her hand against his chest and smiled up at him. The look in her eyes was a lot more sober than it had been a few moments before.

"Now Jack, I've just met you. That wouldn't be very lady like of me to go to your bed already. That, and I don't think you would last nearly as long as I'm sure you would like to." Her smile turned into a smirk before she pushed roughly on his chest so he fell backwards onto his arse. He glared up at her drunkenly, though a playful tilt to his smile caught her off guard. He reached beside himself and grabbed a half empty bottle of rum, drinking it down, leaning his head back as if to get more and more into his mouth with each swallow until he was almost laying on his back. When he was done the bottle he threw it towards Paige, hitting the wall beside her and effectively shattering the glass bottle. Paige jumped and ran out of the room, not trusting to be close to him like that.

She ran across the deck and down the stairs towards her own cabin, not stopping until she was safely inside and with the door behind her. She pulled a chair over from beside her bed and lodged it under the door, hoping that that would be enough to keep up safe until everyone had slept off the rum running through their veins.

Paige sat that way for more than twenty minutes, she was sure. She could hear men on the other side groggily moving around, as if trying to find something but not sure as to where to start looking. By the time that she was comfortable enough to walk away from the door, she was startled to hear the footsteps on the other side stop before her door.

"I know that you're in there… come out, come out, where ever you are!" the voice of Jack rang on the other side ominously. Paige sat down heavily on the chair, though somehow it didn't make nearly as much noise as she expected it should have were she not drunk and probably over judging how she had thrown herself. She made sure that her breathing was long and even, hoping that he would simply assume her asleep and go away.

"Lass, I know that you wouldn't be sleeping after what I just did, ye better open the door before I have to break it down… and that would be a crying shame because some of the crew would than have to fix the door or simply leave it there for you to be a spectacle."

_Jesus… what on earth and I supposed to do? Open the door and hope he doesn't do something, or simply stay here and see what happens. Maybe he's bluffing…_

"I'm not bluffing here darling, I will break down this door even if you have something lodged behind it. I would really rather talk to you face to face than through a door."

_Oh damn, so much for that._

Paige stood up and turned towards the door, pulling the chair away from the door and waited. Jack never opened it, there was no angry man swinging the door open and no angry face propelling itself into hers. Somehow, she wasn't comforted by that.

Placing her hand on the door, she winced and turned the handle, hoping that the boogeyman on the other side wasn't going to eat her.

_What childish thinking… accurate, but childish. Somehow, I think that this isn't going to go well… then again, what so far has? _

Paige threw open the door, and stopped dead at what she saw.

A/N DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! BOWAHAHA

Jenn : you bitch, how could you !

Moi: I needed to make sure you had something to harass me about in the future darling.

Jenn: … you're going to regret this!

Moi: Probably… oh well.

Jack: Someone save me? Please?

Jenn + Moi: quiet you, or we burn more run.

Jack: You're both monsters!

Evil laughter

Okay, I know that some individuals aren't going to be happy with what I just did, but oh well.  comment, review, and what not and I'll try to actually get another chapter up within the next week or so  thank you! And goodnight!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Don't worry, Jack Black is alive and well in my fridge, eating my food. If

anyone would like to donate to the "feed Jack" fund, I'm taking anything up

to 1000$. I don't own him, but I'm keeping him alive for observation.

Jack: I'm hungry!

Moi: Quit your whining. You're eating me out of house and home.

Jack: isn't that the … never mind. Give me food! Or rum!

Moi: No! You get back in the fridge and chill out!

Jack: That was lame, lass.

Moi: Cupboard than, or how about a dirty locker?

Jack: Never mind. I'll be good. Where's your sister.

Moi: Probably at work, now get in there will you? Or else!

A/N: Why, hello there… long time no update eh? I know, I'm terrible for it… The last review I got finally kicked me out of my slum… please don't throw rotten fruit my way, please? ON WITH THE … SHOW!

Last time in _Welcome on Board_

"I know that you're in there… come out, come out, where ever you are!" the voice of Jack rang on the other side ominously. Paige sat down heavily on the chair, though somehow it didn't make nearly as much noise as she expected it should have were she not drunk and probably over judging how she had thrown herself. She made sure that her breathing was long and even, hoping that he would simply assume her asleep and go away.

"Lass, I know that you wouldn't be sleeping after what I just did, ye better open the door before I have to break it down… and that would be a crying shame because some of the crew would than have to fix the door or simply leave it there for you to be a spectacle."

_Jesus… what on earth and I supposed to do? Open the door and hope he doesn't do something, or simply stay here and see what happens. Maybe he's bluffing…_

"I'm not bluffing here darling, I will break down this door even if you have something lodged behind it. I would really rather talk to you face to face than through a door."

_Oh damn, so much for that._

Paige stood up and turned towards the door, pulling the chair away from the door and waited. Jack never opened it, there was no angry man swinging the door open and no angry face propelling itself into hers. Somehow, she wasn't comforted by that.

Placing her hand on the door, she winced and turned the handle, hoping that the boogeyman on the other side wasn't going to eat her.

_What childish thinking… accurate, but childish. Somehow, I think that this isn't going to go well… then again, what so far has? _

Paige threw open the door, and stopped dead at what she saw.

Chapter 5: Revenge Is Better Served Fresh

Paige had simply not anticipated what was in front of her. A charmingly smug grin perhaps should've have been what greeted her. Hell, even him just staring her dead in the face would have been a little bit less… insulting than what was sprawled on the floor.

That's right… The famous Jack Sparrow couldn't hold his liquor long enough to finish a conversation before passing out indecently on the floor.

Although… though Paige would hardly admit it out loud she had almost been heartily enjoying the anticipation of the promised confrontation that she almost had had with Jack just moments ago and now the disappointment of realizing that that moment had come and passed, leaving a lump of sleeping man at her feet a single silly thought popped into her mind like bells on a Sunday afternoon.

"_When life gives you lemon, make lemonade."_

Out loud she muttered under her breath, "Why drink lemonade when you can have rum and make an ass out of yourself." An evil smile spread across her face when she realized just what she could do with the "lemons" that had been bestowed into her lap.

The strange thing about people who can't hold their alcohol is that even though the may claim to be intensely light sleepers, able to wake at the merest squeak of a mouse, that once they're asleep under such an influence they don't wake up to no matter what dirty deeds you may do to them. That very same idea was true when it came to Jack Sparrow and it was quickly proven by Paige, who made quick work of him while humming softly to herself.

When she had finished, she stood back to admire her handy work, and that it was indeed. She almost couldn't wait to get up early in the morning to see the crews expression on their face when their tough, masculine captain came a'striding onto the deck.

With this happy images in her head of greasy dirty men laughing at their fearless captain, Paige fairly glided back into her room and closed the door heavily behind her, startling Jack awake. He stared at the door, forgetting why he was sitting on the floor in front of Paige's room.

_Why do I get the feeling that I probably shouldn't be sitting here…I need a drink._

Jack stood up and began his short walk to his room, though he still had to hold the wall for support. The rocking of the boat, and the flipping of his stomach, didn't help his balance at all on the journey and once he got to the door the only thing that was still in his head was thoughts of where his bottle of rum may be hiding in his room. It seemed that the day was always ended with a treasure hunt for the bottle of rum that rolled somewhere in his quarters with the rocking of the ship. He had tried attaching string to the neck of the bottle and tying it to his bed, as most things were bolted down he expected that to work much the same way. The first time he tried this method, the string snapped and the bottle rolled away anyways. The second time the bottle had lifted in a violent storm and smashed against the side of his bed and he had had to sleep next to the bitter smell of wasted rum for that night and nights afterwards. Now, he just allowed the rum to go on its little escapade in his quarters and would survive finding it every night.

Jack began his task of stumbling around his room, he fell onto the globe that was attached to the table top in the middle of the room and slid down with it as the sphere attached to a peg turned under his weight. When he landed unceremoniously on the ground he stared through the legs of a chair and directly under his bed.

"Here rummy, rummy… your daddy Jack is feeling a mite bit parched" Jack's voice lilted towards mocking when he said the word parched, as if he were making fun of some high deign of nobility that was in his presence though the room around him was as empty as could be seen. Jack flipped over with a wave and looked in the opposite direction of his bed, which would be an antique chest of drawers that had been there since the ship had first been built. A cylindrical glass bottle containing an amber liquid was sluggishly rolling away from him while the boat was tilted away and Jack began scampering after it slowly on his hands and feet. Once he got a wee bit closer to where the bottle was continuing to elude his grasp, the position of the boat suddenly changed and the bottle was coming for his face faster then his still drunken mind could process it until he felt the sharp _crack _of the bottle cracking against his face. Jack shook his head once and stared down at the bottle that was slowly leaking onto his floor and into his clothes while the edges of his vision was slowly beginning to fade to grey, then black.

"Oh bugger."

From not far away in her own room Paige was laying staring at the roof while she rocked her body against angle of the boat. The beds, chairs and tables may all be bolted into the floor but she was definitely not bolted into the bed, and until she fell asleep she would probably continue trying to foil the oceans attempt at throwing her from her bed. Not that the bed was any more comfortable that probably the floor… it felt as if she were laying on something very akin to wood and the straw pressing through the mattress into her back definitely didn't help either. Suddenly she was missing her soft warm bed at home… well soft and warm in comparison to the bed that she was currently occupying.

_Why on earth did I come onto this boat again? I left a bar filled with drunken idiots to a boat filled with them. Somehow, things aren't looking up perfectly._

While these thoughts and thoughts similar to them were coursing through her mind, she let her guard down. What could that possibly mean for her? That she was meeting the floor very personally in those milliseconds it took her to flail her arms outwards for something to hold onto and failing miserably.

"I hate this boat. _So much."_ The last two words were almost screamed, and she covered her mouth hastily with her hand, shifting her eyes back and forth as if suspecting someone would spring forth from them and tell her to put a stocking in it. Paige backed up slowly and pulled herself onto the bed backwards, balancing her hands on the edge and dragging her body after it. Without stopping her constantly shifting on views on the walls and the door, she moved the covers on top of her and then in a fit of haste threw them over her head.

"If _you _can't see me, then I'm happy I can't see you!" Paige said before she snuggle down under her covers and allowed the rocking of the waves to toss her what ever way they pleased.

_Well I guess that if you can't beat 'em, than you might as well give up trying. _

_**All through the ship, not a creature was stirring… except probably a rat or a mouse… searching for a morsel of food to satisfy it's hunger, but only to come across a bottle of half empty rum with some drops on the outside of the stopper. A thirsty rat indeed, sick of salty water and worse, would lap up this rum with ease and party until the noise of what ever man rose first.**_

The next morning when everyone was already awake and moving about, Jack Sparrow raised his pain filled head from his pillow and stared into the world. Unfortunately, his head wasn't on a pillow… and he wasn't staring into the world… but his head was definitely filled with pain. The kind of pain that can only be filled with nausea and a feeling that he had done something that he definitely could not remember. In fact, that feeling almost overcame the nausea…

_Shoot me, someone. Please. _

He was sluggishly making his way to the door when a noise similar to gunfire and cannon balls hitting the ground assailed him. Jack jumped sideways and made to grab his hat to slam onto his head before going into battle… he was almost filled with rage to find that it wasn't anywhere to be found; not on his head, his table, his bed post that he could see. This, mixed with a hang over from hell and a noise that rattled his bones Jack Sparrow was not about to greet the world with a smile on his face.

He threw open the door and prepared himself to march outside and make an example of the first person he ran into. Nothing violent, mind you, but something humiliating that would make himself feel better about his own jumpiness and losing his hat. The first man who walked by him was Doyle and he never saw Jacks arm slink out to grab him in a head lock.

"Why hello there my good lad, mind telling me what on earth that racket was about?" Jacks voice slowly rose with each syllable until he was yelling at the man.

Doyle ducked his head and looked at the ground, not daring to look up at Jack while his voice was so frighteningly angry. Little did he know that if he were to look up he would not have been nearly so intimidated, and not nearly so frightened.

"Miss. Paige were helpin' some o' the lads carry a barrel o' fresh water when they set it down to hard, that's what made that there racket. I'm sorry ye were disturbed, cap'in." Doyle's accent was heavier when he was nervous, and that was becoming more and more apparent to Jack as he continued talking. It was understandable that that could have happened, and he couldn't believe that he was taking out his hangover on any of the men… certainly there were a lot of them whom were in pain that morning also… they had even allowed him to sleep in longer then normal.

"Lad, look up here at me. I'm sorry for being so brash with you, but I be a bit hung over and waking up to the sound of gunfire is never welcoming. I be sorry." Jack smiled down at him, but that smile quickly turned into a frown. Doyle did quickly look up, but instead of looking relieved as Jack had anticipated happening… he looked more as if he had been told a great joke, and Jack wasn't in on the punch line – or Jack was the punch line.

"What's so funny lad?" Jack spun around with his arms outstretched and tried to see what Doyle was smiling so gaily at, "I don't see it."

"Uh, captain. You trying something new with your apparel?" A voice called from the rigging. Jack looked up and glared at him feircly, though confusion was underneath the touch demeanor.

"What are ye talking about Shanks? I ain't done a thing different with nothing on me." Jack looked down at himself and couldn't see a difference from what he had been wearing yesterday. Perhaps the clothes were wrinkled from his numerous encounters with the floor but that was to be expected… plus, seeing Jack in less than pristine clothes wasn't anything knew for the crew. So, what the bloody hell is so funny.

"Are ye sure? Ye're khol ain't lookin quite right even from here. Infact, ye look like a lass that put it on a little to liberally and then cried all night long… and ye hair? Why is it in pig tails? I know why a wench be wearing pig tails but I didn't know you swam to that side of the beach, capt'n" Shanks looked down at him with an expression mixed between nervousness and amusement. Nervousness won out when Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it up at him.

"My lad, who do ye think might 'ave done this to your dear captain, without anyone the wiser? Or are ye lying to me, lad, to play a little joke on ye captain." Jack cocked the pistol and swayed a little bit, but the look in his eyes was steady and greatly annoyed.

"I believe, captain, that that would have been me that had done that to you. Somewhere between when you were yelling at me through my door and when you were unconscious in front of it." The voice behind him was filled with mirth and laughter. Jack turned around to see Paige, dressed in tight britches and a shirt that had the bottom tied into a knot, showing her flat stomach. Jack stopped and stared at the skin separating the two pieces of fabric and forgot completely why he was annoyed.

"Though, I have to admit… your trinkets just look like girly barrettes at the moment Jack." Paige turned around and fairly glided down the length of the deck to talk to some of the crew members who were in charge of giving her duties that morning.

"What a stupid… wait, what? Barrettes…" Jack began turning himself around, trying to flip his hair in such a way that he could see it in front of his face. He put his arms out and kept spinning, until he looked like a top out of control. When he finally stopped he grabbed hold of his hair with a triumphant grunt and looked at it.

"Why that crazy bloody chit, I'm going to throw her into the brig for this!" Jack pulled at his hair until it fell down back to normal, no longer sticking out side to side from his head, making him look more like the whores in Tortuga that he so recently had visited. He stomped over to where Paige was getting a bucket ready to help wash the deck and grabbed her roughly by the arm,

"Come with me, now." Jack's voice had lost any of the usual slur and had an edge to it that not many people upon the Black Pearl had heard since William and Elizabeth had been aboard last… newly wed couples could get a bit annoying on a boat, it seems.

Jack pulled Paige quickly towards the stairs, a task easier for the pirate since they were hopping over ropes and other random objects on the ground. Paige kept stumbling and was only kept walking by the hand on her arm holding her up. When they got to the stairs, Jack didn't stop, he stomped down the stairs with Paige in tow and when they got to the bottom where the sounds from the deck couldn't be heard as loudly he threw her up against the wall and pinned her there with his hands on either side of her head.

"Lass, ye should never touch a man's hair. More than that, ye shouldn't dress like that on me ship unless ye plan on doing more than cleaning for the lads. Also, ye should never… _never _mess with a man's kohl. It took me months to get this right, and now I 'ave to start over again… and ye will be helping me with a gracious smile on your face." Jack smiled down at her with a satisfied grin and let his hands slide down slightly, until they rested on her bare waist… Paige was still going through a state of shock from being grabbed and hauled down the stairs, so when Jack starting to lean forward her mouth was already slightly parted and she was staring at him.

"Maybe I should see what me men are going to be having…" Jack muttered with his lips only centimeters away from Paige's. He was so close in fact that Paige could feel his breath on her lips and smell the stale rum on his breath… that was enough to snap her out of her state of shock and push him backwards roughly.

"Excuse me, I never said anyone was going to be touching me or having me or anything of the like. I wore this because I didn't think I was going to be very appropriate in a dress, and I didn't think that anyone would like me complaining about how hot I am while I'm trying. Oh, and by the way," Paige stepped forward and brought her knee up sharply into Jack's crotch. He gasped and leaned over, one hand going to cup his groin and the other reaching out for Paige, his eyes had widened and were now glistening with tears and at the same time a certain amount of amusement. After a few moments Jack looked up at her, the look in his eyes was one of a person who had just been issued a challenge and was raring to accept it.

He stood up and shoved her against the wall again, pinning her arms to her sides. He smiled down at her as he pushed his lips against hers, keeping it chaste at first and then deepening it by licking her lips. She gasped in shock and tried to force her arms up but as her mouth opened to let out that air Jack dipped his tongue in and stroked hers languidly. Paige's next gasp wasn't of shock or anger but of pleasure. Just as she began kissing him back Jack pulled away and smirked down at her, his eyes were dark with pleasure and he put his hands down in front of his britches with a smile.

Before she could say anything, or even do anything, he was gone. He just up and walked up the stairs faster than she could move.

_Oh Jesus. Now what did I do? This definitely didn't go as I had planned. Damned lemons! _

And with this thought Paige walked up the stairs after him, prepared to get on with her duties and get the day over with.

Jack: y'know, she tasted a wee bit like honey rum.

Moi: That's strange y'know.

Jack: What be strange?

Moi: That you compare her to alchihol.

Jack: Ah, lass, its me way of life. I love me rum.

Moi: Well then I'm sorry to tell you, but we're out.

Jack: You just got some, where'd it all go?!

Moi: Down… some sort of drain. Sorry!

Jack: NOOOOOOOO!!!!

A/N: Okay, there, fine:P I'm trying to update this .. I know, I'm terrible for it. But here's one, I tried to make it a bit longer but.. I don't know if that helped at all. Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own Jack Sparrow. Though he is planning on making the escape from this scary place… I found his papers

Jack: No you didn't! Where? When? What papers.

Moi: Well, t'was more so like a parchment and it was pinned on the fridge door.

Jack: Well… that wasn't mine.

Moi: Sure it was, it said _"Jacks plan to escape… bring rum" _on it.

Jack: that was a grocery list.

Moi: it had steps 1 through 15 on how to get out.

Jack: Why do you only write dialogue up here?

Moi: Because… do you really want them to have a mental image of you crammed into a fridge?

Jack: I don't know, what would it look like?

Moi: "Jack's arms were bent awkwardly in all directions so that he could fit into the cramped space. Whether or not it hurt or not couldn't be told, since his mouth was stuffed with the cabbage that Ms Shadowdeyez sister had stuffed there earlier on in the day to silence his moaning and groaning about needing more rum in his stomach."

Jack: Stop! Oh god, please stop. Couldn't you have been nicer with the lettuce?

Moi: Where else was she supposed to shove it, huh?

Jack: I hate you.

Moi: Well, fine, no rum than?

Jack: you can't continue keeping rum from me! It's just cruel!

Moi: Sweetie, I'm the writer. If I wanted to kill you off I could.

Jack: You couldn't do that, people would flame you!

Moi: … I would flame me, but who knows. Maybe someone will die at some point. BOWahaha

**Last time, on _Welcome On Board_**

"**Excuse me, I never said anyone was going to be touching me or having me or anything of the like. I wore this because I didn't think I was going to be very appropriate in a dress, and I didn't think that anyone would like me complaining about how hot I am while I'm trying. Oh, and by the way," Paige stepped forward and brought her knee up sharply into Jack's crotch. He gasped and leaned over, one hand going to cup his groin and the other reaching out for Paige, his eyes had widened and were now glistening with tears and at the same time a certain amount of amusement. After a few moments Jack looked up at her, the look in his eyes was one of a person who had just been issued a challenge and was raring to accept it.**

**He stood up and shoved her against the wall again, pinning her arms to her sides. He smiled down at her as he pushed his lips against hers, keeping it chaste at first and then deepening it by licking her lips. She gasped in shock and tried to force her arms up but as her mouth opened to let out that air Jack dipped his tongue in and stroked hers languidly. Paige's next gasp wasn't of shock or anger but of pleasure. Just as she began kissing him back Jack pulled away and smirked down at her, his eyes were dark with pleasure and he put his hands down in front of his britches with a smile.**

**Before she could say anything, or even do anything, he was gone. He just up and walked up the stairs faster than she could move.**

_**Oh Jesus. Now what did I do? This definitely didn't go as I had planned. Damned lemons! **_

**And with this thought Paige walked up the stairs after him, prepared to get on with her duties and get the day over with.**

**Chapter 6 : Reunion**

Paige was quickly beginning to adjust to the rough life of a pirate. Of course, she wasn't one to be going into any situations where they would plunder and what not, but she didn't mind the hard labor. Her arms were strong from years of carrying around heavy mugs at the tavern, and her perseverance exceeded her even here. Perfectionism could be a curse, and that was obvious every time Paige was seen swabbing the deck laboriously for hours on end. One day while she was doing that very same chore a pirates shadow loomed over top of her. Grateful for the moment of relief, Paige turned to face the person who was giving her the shade. When she turned it wasn't Jack Sparrow she saw but one of the crew, which didn't make her any less happy to see him.

Hock was a few years older than her young 24 years old, but he looked much older. His skin was browned by sun and wind and looked as if it had the same texture of well worn leather. His smile was quick and laughter jovial, and that made him all the better friends with Paige who could always use a laugh when she was tediously working at her chores.

"Paige, ye missed a spot!" Hock smirked at her and pointed down to the ground where she had just swung the heavy mop over. The cloth attached to the stick was the invention of Jack, or so he said, to keep wayward crew mates busy while he found other things to set them upon. Paige was fine with this since as much as she would like another job to do, most of them seem to involve her climbing up the rigging. She wasn't afraid of the climb, or even the heights once she got there… she was afraid of the impact onto deck, or into the water, if she were to somehow fall. Hock, Doyle and numerous others had tried unconvincingly to get her to climb up with them just once, even just to see the sun set from the crows nest but Paige had steadily refused. Climbing up there in the day light when she could see how far she was from the deck made her uncomfortable enough… climbing up there when she had no idea where anything was below her was almost petrifying. So, Paige decided to stay on the deck and had spent the past evenings watching the sun set leaned over the railings to get the best view possible.

"I don't believe that I missed anything, Hock. I've gone over this section three times by now, and I'm positive that if there's anything missed then it's never going to be coming out, by no fault of my own." Paige turned and smiled at Hock satisfied with work. She really had mopped that section three times, every time that she had had the ground looking spotless some sailor would come along and prance over top of it with some distracted look upon his face. Though she wasn't going to name any names of course, she was just very tempted to reach out the next time and rip those dread locks right out of his skull for marking her floor once more. She had asked him if he could walk around, or wait until the sun had a chance to dry the water before he chose to walk over but his only response was a grunt and a wave of his hand. Men sometimes, they could be bloody exasperating.

"Oh, I don't know. I heard you've been missing lots of spot. Look, there's one now!" Hock pointed to a patch of wood that was still glistening from the water worked over it, but there was nothing there to see.

"I think that you should avoid drinking rum before mid day, Hock." She smiled at him and reached out to rub a piece of dried salt off of his face. It seemed that everyone had a strange habit of having dried salt on them. That was also one of the things that made the floors so damnably hard to clean… salt spray left a white residue all over the deck and Paige's perfectionism made it nearly impossible for her to leave it that way.

"Oh, I think that there was something there. But I'm going to be leaving ye now, have fun cleaning!" Hocks leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and when he straightened back to his full 6' feet he was blushing slightly underneath his tanned skin and his dark blonde hair had flipped handsomely across his eye. He winked at her in very much the same way as their captain, and skipped across the deck.

Across the section that she had just mopped… and over the spot where he had just pointed out there being a spot she had 'missed'

"Hock you bastard! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to get Jack's pistol and I'm going to shoot you in the back!" Paige ran after him over the same floor that he had just ran over and shook her fist wildly over her head as she ran. The entire crew stopped and began to stare, point and giggle slightly at the sight they saw. Everyone thought that Paige was amazingly attractive, though she never seemed to notice it herself, but no one would ever make a move on her. They could see the looks the captain have the girl when she wasn't looking and not all of them had specifically to do with throwing her down on the deck and having his way with her… though a whole lot of them did.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me! I'm a fish, I'm a shark, oh you can't catch me!" The chant was taken up by many of the crew mates close by and this didn't serve to calm Paige down… it only served to infuriate her more. Hock was jumping over ropes and wooden pails filled with water or what ever other slops the crew had happened to acquire those past few days and no one had dumped over board for fear of the sharks which were, even now days after they had first arrived with nothing tossed over board – not even fish heads, swimming around the boat languidly. Paige spotted a pail filled with apples. The apples had browned and were being softened to make apple sauce for tomorrow's meal, a rare treat between the crew members… She picked up the brownest one she could spot on the very top of the pail, and her fingers sunk into the rotting flesh slightly. The sweet rotting smell that assailed her made her smile in deviousness as she looked to see where Hock was resting on the rigging, not even 6 feet above ground but far enough that she wouldn't be able to reach him. He was looking upwards into the faces of the men above him whom were laughing and congratulating him on being devious and making it so they all had a fair show of Paige running dramatically across the boat.

Jack, who had been watching from the beginning from his post behind the giant wooden wheel grinned when he saw what she had picked up, and his grinned only proved to get wider when no one other than him noticed her take aim and pull her arm back. He could see the smirk on her face before she released the apple, and could hear her cry even from across the deck.

"Oh Hock!" Hock turned around to look where his name had been spoken, just in time for the apple to connect with his face. The soft fruit made a distinct _splat _when it liquefied against his skin and Hock's face turned extremely sour with the smell that assailed him. The rotting fruit slid slowly down over his face and down fell into the opened collar of his shirt. When he leaned back sharply to get the fruit from where it was sitting staining his shirt even further, it fell through and down over his pants. Leaving a black stain on the front of his pants that was a faintly pail white sheen.

The deck was absolutely silent, and even the rigging was without noise… without breath. Moments later, Hock's surprised expression was broken by guffaws of laughter coming from the chapped lips of their captain.

Slowly, other crew members joined in until everyone – even Hock – was curling over in laughter, or holding onto the coarse ropes tightly to hold themselves in place lest they fall onto the deck and onto the puddle of apple that had finally slid its way to the deck once more. Hock climbed down the ropes until he rested on the same level as Paige and grinned cheekily at her.

"ye know, there be betta ways of dealin' with ye anger than throwin me fruit in me face." Hock pulled a hand over his face and took off some of the sticky fruit remains to punctuate his point. He wiped off his hand on his shirt, only adding to the slime that was slowly piercing the fabric to the outside. He smelt like an orchard of rotting apples, but looked like someone who had just taken a long bath in syrup.

"Would ye have wanted her to take up me gun and shoot you instead of knocking you one with a rotten fruit? A voice rang out clear and loud over the laughter of everyone on the deck. It quieted instantly at the lack of slur in the mans voice, he seemed deadly serious even though he had a grin on his face that stretched from one ear to the other, large enough to reveal yellowed teeth and to make the crows feet and the edges of his eyes more prominent.

"I neva' expected the wee lass to have such good aim wit' fruit. I neva' would think she knew how'ta fire a pistol." Hock's accent got thicker as many of the crew members do when they're nervous. Paige wondered to herself whether or not they purposefully attempted to make themselves understandable for her benefit or if it was just that when they were nervous their native accents happened to thicken more and more.

"I've seen the 'wee lass' throw a rum bottle across a tavern and hit a man between his beady little eyes. Unfortunately, and we all know how hard rum bottles be, well the man's head was harder. So I had to save the lass and knock him with me own bottle and knock him cold." Jack slowly walked from the wheel and down the stairs place close beside it. The crew parted like the red sea in his path, but thickened once more to see what happens once he had passed.

"A mighty tough lass she be than." Hock shifted his eyes back and forth between Jack and Paige and ran a hand through his blonde hair. It was a little darker for the sticky substance laced through it, and his face was pulled into an expression of distaste.

"Yes, a mighty tough one indeed."

The look that crossed the captain's face wasn't one that few of the crew members had seen. A look that had crossed his face while he was a young wee lad and hadn't had the opportunity to be corrupted himself by those around him. It was a look crossed between adoration and respect. That was something that had never even been expressed towards Anna Marie – the only female to be on the boat as a crew member before Paige – and made the members who had seen it before nervous and those who hadn't confused.

"Well wouldn't there be something ye scallywags should be doing?" Jack glared at everyone whom was standing within glaring distance and turned his heel and began walking back towards the wheel.

"What have you got stuck up your arse Mr. Captain? Tharr be just some fun aboot" Paige said in the worst pirate voice she could muster, and even the men around her winced at her choice of pronunciation. Jack put his arms out as if for balance, and spun around quickly to face Paige once more.

"M'dear, I believe that you missed a spot." And with that he waltzed off with a prominent bounce in his step.

Paige smiled happily at Hock and reached down. Once she had another rotten fruit in her hand she took aim. By this time Jack was already close to the stairs which lead to the landing where he would stand over those on deck, looking as regal and dangerous as he so chose to attempt looking. When she let the fruit loose, it landed with a less than gentle plop against the wall beside his head. By landed, I mean that it was as if a coconut had fallen a hundred feet onto rocks below. It fairly exploded and the remnants of what was once rotten fruit fell unceremoniously against the shocked face of Jack sparrow. From behind him, the amused voice of Paige rang out,

"Oh my, you were right! I did miss a spot."

The roar of the laugher from everyone on board would have been loud enough to hear from a mile away were it not for the wind that ran across the ocean, but men in the galley and in the bunks could hear the jovial tones and came to the deck to see what was so hilarious. When they saw their captains face, covered in goop that clung to his beard, they laughed as hard as the rest of them… after the appropriate moment of looking shocked.

It didn't take much for the joy on the ship to turn serious… in fact; all it really took was three words.

"Naval ship, ahoy!"

These words came from the crows nest, and everyone as a well oiled machine turned in the direction of the man's pointed arm. He wasn't at all false, there was in fact a vessel in the distance and those with sharper eyes could see that the colors on the flag were not in any way pirate. In fact, the ship was not in any way pirate.

Pirates treasure their ships; they're the one thing that is practically everything about them. It's their home, their profession (well, where the ship takes them is the job sites) and the crew members are their family. Now, understanding this, take into consideration that these aren't men that get paid by the king and get put into fancy living quarters based on their stature. They're men that have to take what they can from those whom _are _paid by the king and make the best of it while they can before they get caught and hung. So their ships may not be as well kept as most of the king's naval fleet. The pearl alone wasn't looking her best at that moment. They had had a run in with another boat from the naval fleet mere months before and was still showing the signs of shady patching. They hadn't gotten enough money since then to take a good long break and make all of the necessary repairs that would leave it gleaming and smelling of polish and oil, much as the naval fleet probably would. In fact, the pearl smelt a lot like reused washing water, rotten fish and sweat. Not a pleasant smell at all.

"Get to ye stations everyone. Paige, get ye arse down to me cabin and stay out of the way. If we get boarded I'd like ye to survive it to see us win." Jack pointed to the stairs leading shortly into his cabin, and turned to climb those to his right. Paige didn't wait long to look at the men jumping from the idle stations into action. Not a one of them looked overly rushed or harried; they simply looked as if they were going through routine and would have it over and done with in no time. The only person who looked slightly stressed was Hock, and that wasn't for any reason that Paige would have expected.

"Hock, are you okay?"

Hock looked at her surprised, forgetting for a moment that Paige was still standing there. He shook his head abruptly and smiled down at her.

"Oh, I'm just fine. I just don't like going into battle smelling like rotten fruit and sticking like melted sugar. You best be getting to the cabin, before the capt'n be shouting at me again." With that he patted her on the shoulder and began walking swiftly across the deck. Paige began to make her way towards the stairs but stopped when she heard to unmistakable sound of cannons being moved across the floor beneath her.

"You're going to fire on them? You can't be possibly serious! They'll kill you for sure!" Paige stopped and glared to look up at Jack, whom was looking directly in any direction but at her. "Jack, you bastard, you want me to hide below deck but you're going to get us killed anyways? I can't even watch the fireworks as everything happens!"

"I wouldn't be plannin' on getting us all killed lass, I was planning on firing some warning shots to show that we mean them no harm as long as they return the wee favor of looking past that there pirate flag waving gaily above ye pretty red head."

Paige looked up at said pirate flag and admired it slightly. It had become a part of her day to see that flag above their heads, sometimes she caught herself staring at it to see which way the wind was blowing and fantasizing about where the ship could be taking them. Some far away place away from worries and troubles… not that she really had many troubles that she could think of that moment.

"Fine, but if I find out that something that you fired hit that ship, I'm going to take your hat and throw it over board!" She turned towards him and stuck her tongue out cheekily and walked away. As her foot was hitting the first stair down towards the cabins, a shot rang out. Not the shot that you would hear from an every day gun, but the kind of shot that shakes you to the bones and makes you want to cover your ears until you're sure that it's not going to happen again… typically when ever you happen to pass out from stress and exhaustion.

Paige spun around and looked towards the other ship, but Jack had spoken true to her. The shot landed a good ways away from the other ship but Jack's men were still running around as if they were trying to find something.

"Did ye scallywags find that damn flag yet? If they decide to take that the wrong way, we'll be screwed grandly." Jack's voice was loud and demanding. Paige couldn't help wondering what flag he was talking about… we already had one flag waving above the ship, and fact was that probably the other ship had seen it by now. Well, unless they were all old blind crippled chess playing sailors… highly unlikely.

"I found it captain!" Hock's voice rang out, as calm as ever. The only difference was that he sounded out of breath, as if he had just climbed the rigging, than climbed down it… on top of that, of course, it sounded like he had ran across the deck a few to many times.

"Good! Rig it up! Actually, get one of the younger lads to rig it up! Oh, and Paige… GET IN THE DAMNED CABIN!" Jack didn't even turn to face her when he yelled this, but Paige felt her face redden with annoyance and embarrassment none the less. What gave him the right to boss her around like that?

_He's the captain? _

_**That's beyond the point entirely!**_

_Oh quit being such a baby and get into the cabin._

_**Stupid voice, what if I don't want to!**_

_Than we have a few choices to go off of. 1,I give you the worst head ach you've ever had. 2, you get your ass into the cabin like a good little girl. Or last but not least, you quit standing gawking off into space and back up a few steps so he can't see you! _

_**Ooh, why didn't I think of that?**_

_You know, technically you did._

_**True, I'm pretty smart, aren't I?**_

_Sure… You going to start moving now or what?_

Paige noticed at that moment that she hadn't moved from that spot… and there was more than a few pirates looking down at her with a tad bit of annoyance. She smiled meekly and backed down the stairs a few steps, splaying her hands in front of her in a showing of truce. Once the men started going about their business, assuming that she would probably go the last few feet on her own, Paige dropped down onto her knees and stared over the small space that was left over the edge of the stairs. She could only see peoples feet, but she could hear everything being said.

"They've put up a flag Captain!" The faint voice was coming down from the crows nest, strange how she could hear it over the wind and the sound of feet hitting the deck.

"That's excellent… what the bloody hell does it say. That's why ye're in the crows nest, and not down here with the rest of the crew!" Jack's voice snapped from not more then five feet from Paige's hiding spot. She sunk down a little more in an attempt to hide herself fully.

"Well, tis not even on their mast… there's a man and a woman holding it up." His voice was beginning to sound more and more meek and afraid. Though, it made huge amounts of sense. How would you like to be the bloke that was up top imaging people holding flags of truce...

"A man and a woman…" Jack muttered under his breath… luckily for her close proximity, she could hear it… than yelling up to the man "What do they look like, this man and woman?"

"Well, the woman's wee, and she's got long golden hair and she's shaking her wee fist in me direction. The man's clean looking but looks like a pirate might." That's when everyone that had been on the ship for more than a few months realized whom was on the ship drifting towards them slowly.

Murmurings of "Elizabeth" and "Will" and even a few comments about someone named Bootstrap bill could be heard by Paige from her hiding place, and she stood up enough to look at Jack. He seemed a lot more relieved now that he had a clue who was on the other ship.

"Um… Jack, captain, sorry to bother you… who the hell are they?" Paige stood up fully and put her hands on her hips. She was still half hidden by the stair case, since she was standing near the bottom, so Jack could only see her upper body.

"That, luv, would be Elizabeth and William Turner, if the boy had enough guts to finally put a ring on her finger and her on her back for an evening or so."

"William and Elizabeth Turner… How do you know them?" Paige walked up the stairs and stood beside Jack, waiting for the two ships to finally meet so they could be boarded.

"That be a very long story, and I be saving it for an evening when we be on an abandoned island all alone with a lot of rum in me hands… rum that won't be burned in the morning while I be sleeping it off." Jack stared down at Paige imploringly, than shook his head as if ridding himself of a bad nightmare. He walked away from Paige and towards where the men were already getting the planking ready to throw across to the other ship.

Paige moved towards Hock and smiled up at him, it always made her feel safe to be close to at least one of the friends that she had been able to make in her short time on this ship. He smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulders, waiting for the men to get it ready also.

_Elizabeth and William… Was it just me, or did he say Elizabeth with a little bit more than friendly affection though…_

A/N : There, take that! Another update. Someone better be proud of me, because I'm proud of me. The funny thing is that I'm updating this instead of going to work. Silly me, but it's supposed to be my day off and they were calling me in. gah!

Christmas holidays is starting soon, so I'm looking forward to that… it'll give me an opportunity to update this while I'm not distracted with other things!

Jack: Someone, save me

Moi: Shh, or I get the cabbage.

Jack: Meep!

Read and review! When you do, I update faster… I write a bit more for every review I get. :D

-Shadowdeyez


End file.
